Not the best way to get a year older
by Oscar7010
Summary: Every year Midtown has a HUGE field trip to some high-tech facility. The day was cram-packed with cool activities, amazing QA's, exhilarating inventions, and amusing museums. But, of course Flash has to come along and ruin everything. Also, to add to the shit-pile that's his life, it's Peter's birthday... and it looks like some didn't remember...
1. Chapter 1

**{Bold text is flashbacks in this chapter}**

Peter sat there, back against the wall in the Avengers Compound's living room/kitchen/bar area, thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. He was buzzing with excitement to return to school, really he was, but he couldn't shake the fact that every year carried the same disappointment. And misery. And sadness and anger and guilt. A whole lot of other emotions were always swirling around as well, which was almost too hard for his mind to process. He couldn't decide if his 'Special Day' was all that special.

Yeah it was an entire day devoted to him, to share with friends and family, but it didn't feel like anything. He hadn't had a proper birthday in 2 years and he doubts he'll get one this year either. It was going to be another year lost to everything he'd already lost, if that makes any sense. Hoping for anything on the 18th of October wasn't going to be good. Trust him, he knows.

Just then, his phone pinged. He glanced down at the Stark approved technological device (a gift from Tony) as the reminder bobbed on the screen. A small smile slowly accommodated his face.

Every year, Midtown High has a HUGE field trip to some high-tech facility. The day was crampacked with cool activities, amazing QA's, exhilarating inventions, and... museums. Honestly, he'd ran out of words to describe the days out because the panic and anxiety that rose up everytime anyone mentioned it, was like a stab-wound full of memories. And it hurt.

He got his powers from a radioactive spider on one of those trips. Because of the abilities he obtained, he got angry at his remaining family. Waves of selfishness rolled over and he didn't stop Ben's death. May blames him. Hates him. Tried to kill him out of grief. Is in a mental asylum because of him. Crazy because of him. All because of one of these stupid science field trips. At least, that's what he remembered last.

Rain pattered against the windows on the far right-hand side of the lounge as a lonely tear trekked down his cheek. Smile unsurprisingly gone.

These field trips brought the pain back. The only reason he was even thinking of going, was because he had yet to see Ned or MJ in the flesh since he got back. Skype isn't the same. He didn't even tell them he was coming in tomorrow. Wanted to see their faces. He didn't want to let them down, but he knows that they are going to ask him where his 'holiday' was. Of course, that was only a cover up for when he went missing for a year and a half. It hurt that he couldn't tell them were he went as they could be in danger. Still, he wished he could.

The Oscorp thing had happened 2 years ago. Then the experiments happened with HYDRA. His team only caught wind of him a few months ago and searched non stop for him on Mt. Elbrus in Russia. They found him at the entrance of the base, sat cross-legged on a rock, door busted off its hinges, bloody corpses scattered around him. Immediately they brought him back to the compound to recover and gain his humanity back. That was 5 months ago. The others thought that he was like Bucky. No memory of what he did, but that was a lie. Peter remembered everything from HYDRA. Where his base was, his code name, his handler, his torturer, the 'Play Room', even the showers where burned into his memory as they didn't bother to brainwash him after the first time. Foolishly thought the horrible process had stuck and worked, all because he complied with every order. Idiots.

But that was all behind him now. He was free. The forgotten smile crept back up his features. Maybe, everything would be okay. He was sure he was ready to face the music again.

His happiness faltered.

What if it all went wrong?

Again?

Panic rose up, threatening to overpower.

Suddenly, as the teen was still in his cupboard of tied-up emotions, Tony, Steve, Clint and Bucky made their presence known by thundering into the spacious area firing... Nerf darts? Startled by the loud squeals that definitely came from Tony's direction, (Even if the man denied everything later on to do with said noise. (F.R.I.D.A.Y really is the best at salvaging triple encoded content)) Peter squeezed himself further into the padded corner. Eyes full of alarm at the 'intruders'.

Peter knew that it was only part of the gang as they each had their respectable heartbeats. His senses had also warned him 4 minutes ago to their arrival, but with all the building up stress, everything collapsed. His dam broke, flooding his brain with fear. Panic. Desperation. He was lulled into a flashback of his HYDRA cell covered in blood. "no no no **no..." He muttered. "Ah, you must be the newbie." A voice spat sweetly in the confines of the dark cell he'd been thrown into. The teen looked around for an escape route while the voice dragged on. "-breaking you will be a wonderful pleasure." Time stopped. A scream was ripped from him when an arm that was too quick to register shot out and hauled him into a wall.**

The scene turned black with only the sounds of the hundreds of missions they sent him on. Peter hunched down on the cornered window ledge, falling of it and onto the short-bristled carpet. Hooked fingers grasped at the solid white walls that encompassed the small corner next to the same ledge. Rugged breaths got lodged in Peter's throat, determined to cause as much disturbance as possible on their way down to his starved lungs. Much like screaming children on an aeroplane.

No one noticed.

"Can't hit me Spangles!" Called a certain mechanic from behind the oak door frame connecting the living space to the hallway. Using it as a shield, Tony deflected any and all foam objects shot his way. Changing his angle slightly, Tony flicked the end of his Nerf gun to topple over a little wooden coffee table on his right, directly into Steve's path. The soldier fell with an uncircumcised grunt onto the carpeted floor as laughter burst out from Bucky's spot above the kitchen cabinets. Scrambling to his feet when he was about to get bombarded with bullets from a sneaky archer who was perched on top of the fridge, Steve dove behind the upturned sofa to his right, away from the line of fire.

Peter's eyes had long since glassed over, fingers repeatably clenching. Deep crescent-shaped cuts formed on his palms while his entire body started shaking uncontrollably.

No one noticed.

Peaking over the top of the piece of furniture, the captain noticed the perfect opportunity. Sliding his gun so it was just looking over the chair, he aimed for the patch of ceiling right above Tony's combed head. Smirking gleefully, he pulled the trigger.

"HEY BUCK! Bet you can't get this juicy piece of-HEY!" The dart had bounced off the painted ceiling and hit the genius on the forehead as he shouted to the ex-assassin. Fury exploded across his face.

"Sir." Came the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. All heads (minus a nearly-in-tears teenager) swivelled to the sound of the A.I. "I believe that the game is over as Captain Rogers managed to shoot you. Team ManMan wins." The smiles of two soldiers were as bright as the sun, whereas Clint scowled at the floor, annoyed beyond compare. Tony just screeched.

"NOOOOO! I CAN'T LOSE TO AN 100+ YEAR OLD GRAMPDAD!" Came a pained wail, causing the only minor present to flinch violently in his corner. Peter's scene then suddenly changed to an operating room with him strapped to a vibranium table.

 **"You have succeeded nicely Кошмар." His commander said. "Maybe, if you're good in the Play Room today, we'll get you a special treat to help you take down the Avengers." The man evilly looked at his favourite toy, watching it stare blankly at the ceiling, waiting for it's punishment. The word 'Avengers' didn't even effect it anymore, the meaning 'seeming' to be lost in his 'non existent' memories. The commander grinned and gently, with the uttermost care, stabbed a scalpel viciously into the toy's already mangled limb. His sinister laugh as it screamed before it was gagged resonated louder and louder, as if on a loop. The echoes bouncing all through the scene. The man rendered Peter drowning in pain.**

He was crying silently now. Salty droplets burned tracks down his trembling cheeks.

No one noticed.

Clint proceeded to drag Tony out of the room, mumbling something to do with the mechanic owing the other a planeload of strawberry milkshakes. The grumbles soon faded down the hallway. Laughter erupted from Bucky and Steve, tears spilling down their amused, rosy faces.

"His face was priceless!" Bucky squealed.

"Yeah! That was fun!" Steve chuckled out.

Finally, when they both began to collect the guns with their coloured bullets that were scattered everywhere, Bucky heard something. Tiny little sniffles and panicked gasps fluttered to his hypersensitive ears. Bucky froze, slowly pivoting on his feet. Steve seemed to notice too, glancing around the room. Pushing the sofa back into it's original position exposed the source.

Peter.

* * *

 **...Everything hurt.** **Tears were trickling out of his sorrow-filled eyes.** The desolation could be seen twisting and churning inside them. **He could feel it.** Affliction flooding down, down, down. **Down into the suffocating pit that was becoming his head...**

The whimpering child clutched his head in between his hands and knees, muttering broken sentences. The 2 friends turned to each other, gave a curt nod, and ran to the teen's sides. Steve carted his fingers through Peter's hair while talking to him about the new LEGO set that might come out in a week or so (He honestly didn't know much about the LEGO the kid plays with; a coping mechanism maybe?) but Steve knew that there was going to be a Spider-man combo set in remembrance to the 'missing' hero. The team thought it would be amusing to give it to the real Spider-man for him to build, even if the suit had been hung up for a while.

Bucky tried to prize Peter's head out from its prison. With great difficulty, he managed to free his skull. However, Peter in his panicked state, didn't want to be moved. Using his hyped senses, the teen grabbed Bucky's hand in one of his, twisted the hand around onto the male's back and quick-palmed his shoulder out of its socket. Peter broke the shoulder blade in the process too. In 3 places.

The soldier cried out in pain and Steve only winced. Peter packed a lot of strength in his small body but refrained from using much, if any, around anyone in the fear that someone would be killed by his lack of restraint again. Steve simply just held the spider in one arm whispering calming words in his ear until he fell unconscious a little while later and poor Bucky had to sit with his broken shoulder being held in a vice-like grip by said spider. He was eventually released and he shuffled away as quietly as he could manage.

The Captain was still sliding his hands through the soft locks of hair that adorned the little Avenger's skull when he deposited him in the plush bed of what was dubbed 'The Spider Den'. An exhausted sigh rose from all 3 occupants as the two soldiers left the bedroom to seek medical attention for Bucky's shoulder and Peter curled up under the covers.

The panic that spurred the attack for Peter that evening never fully went away, as 2 things wafted around in his sleep riddled mind. Tomorrow was the cool sciencey trip which he was really excited to go on, but...

It was also Peter's 18th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun filtered through the half pulled curtains, bathing everything within its proximity with molten gold.

"Good morning Peter. I would recommend you get ready for school now." A robotic voice sounded over the hidden speakers in the spacious room, disturbing a sleepy someone under the heaps of covers. An annoyed 'hurumpf' followed the chirpy welcome to the day.

"Peter, I have been notified by Sir to tell you that he'll make an appearance if you don't get up in the following 2 minutes. The weather is currently 13 degrees outside with a 54% chance of rain at 1:41pm. I would recommend you take a coat with you to your first day back at school."

The bundle of legs and crumpled clothes grumbled unhappily and tossed away from the offending light that dared to disturb it's slumber. Sighing in defeat when the sun refused to move its rays from his face, Peter sat up with a stretch. A yawn ran past his lips as his sock-clad feet thumped onto the floor. Still asleep, the teen stumbled his way to the wardrobe **(I'm British fight me)** to get some half-decent clothes for school. After grabbing a clean pair of grey jeans and a 'Never trust an atom, they make up everything' shirt, Peter dumped them on his creased bed, and trudged into his en suite.

The fluorescent lights came on with a quiet hum. Peter chucked his wrinkled clothes onto the pearly white tiled floor and stepped in the shower with his eyes still closed. The bathroom lights always bothered his senses early in the morning, so he opted to go blind until he was completely awake. The shower shot on, fully waking up the sleep deprived teenager with the coldness of the jetted water. Spluttering in the freezing liquid, Peter finally found the knob for the heating and quickly span it to hot. He sighed as the water bit his skin, steam rising around him.

Being the spider-mutant he is, Peter did terribly with cold temperatures. Clint and Sam once locked him outside. In the snow. In his pyjamas. They then made him climb to the 113th floor to be let in again. Let's just say, Sam and Clint weren't allowed to see Peter while he was hibernating for 2 months.

After washing himself, getting out of the shower, and getting dressed, Peter finally looked at the time on his StarkPhone. It read 6:16am. **(Thoughts are to be in _*italics*)_** _*Good.*_ he thought, grabbing a small black bag hidden under his bed. _*I have the time to cover up the scars that the world could see.*_ Makeup wasn't his forte, but he manages. Opening the bag, Peter removes his concealer and liquid foundation, beginning the long task of lathering it on correctly. The annoying part about wearing makeup was that he had to not only put it on his face, but his neck, shoulders, collarbone, everywhere. Even his feet if it was flip flop weather. Turning to glance in the mirror, Peter looked at himself in the eye. Blood stared back. He sighed.

Contacts were another story altogether. The experiments completed on him had advanced his powers, and he had gained a few more abilities alongside his original ones. The hyped senses, sticking ability, sixth sense and his super strength have become a lot more enhanced. However, the teen can also camouflage, inject venom from the retractable fangs that had replaced his canines, extend large, long spidery appendages from his back, and talk to/control spiders.

Hence the crimson eyes.

Sighing again, he placed his contacts case inside his backpack and shook his head to rid the HYDRA images from his mind.

He looked at the clock again. 7:27am. His eyes widened.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" The teen speedily grabbed everything he would need for today, (which wasn't a lot seeing as he was going on a trip) chucked it in his bag, and dashed out of his room to the elevator. He heard a muffled "LANGUAGE!" from 4 floors down, but he didn't have the brain space to think of anything other than 'GettoHappyGettoschoolGettotripontime'.

Having only 3 minutes to get to Happy before he drove off, Peter didn't have the time to stop to get a bite to eat. Flicking his red converses on, Peter all but ran to the lift doors. As he got there, Friday opening the doors for him, he felt his spidey senses go of and instinctually shot his hand out to catch a protein bar from Bruce. Thanking the scientist, Peter got in the elevator and made it to Happy just before he left.

"Thanks Happy" panted the teen as he slid into the backseat. The chauffeur only grunted in response. Feeling the beginnings of a sensory overload headache coming on, Peter plugged himself into his phone and rested his bed head on the window. Today was going to be a long day.

{--~--}

Standing outside his school gates brought something up inside Peter, but he kicked it down. He wasn't overly happy to see the bleak black building, but it was so much better being in the outdoors than being cooped up inside the compound or tower. Turning to face the gates, Peter strode in, ignoring the instant whispers and heartbeats of his peers.

"Dude! Is that Parker?"

"No way! It can't be!"

"I thought he died or something..."

"Sarah you idiot! If he died how come he is walking into the school?"

"I don't know Caitlyn! Maybe he was ill or something!"

"For over a year? Oh my god you are such a retard."

"He wasn't gone for over a year was he? Wait! Where are you going Caitlyn? CAITLYN!"

Peter smirked listening to everyone's conversations as he stalked towards the office. Technically he was a senior now so he needed to sign in and head to his first class for the trip. Getting there was easy, (the halls were almost completely clear as everyone was outside enjoying the spring breeze) and the receptionist only pushed him a clipboard to sign in; she didn't look up from her computer to speak to him. He wouldn't of spoken back anyway. He wasn't shy and awkward anymore. (HYDRA saw to that) He just was taught to not speak unless spoken to. Failure to obey lead to extra torture lessons.

Turning out of the office and towards the the corner that would bring him to his first class for the day, (as the first bell had gone while he was in the office) Peter wasn't hit with any nervousness or anxiety like he would've had a year and a half ago. He just wanted to see Ned and MJ.

Schooling his features, he walked into Mr Harrington's classroom and was met with a tsunami of hushed mutterings. Trained eyes immediately found Ned and MJ huddled in the back of the room, whispering quietly to one another.

"Oh! Hello there young sir!" Startled Mr Harrington. "I wasn't aware that we were going to be having a new student with us today," Peter rolled his eyes and focused on the flustered teacher. The mutterings had ceased.

"But never mind! I'm sure our field trip will be a great first day! Do you mind telling me your name?"

Rolling his eyes once more, Peter began to walk towards his old seat where Ned and MJ were in the far corner. He stopped short of his destination when Mr Harrington began to speak again.

"Um young man! I have kindly asked you a question and I would like it to be answered! You may be new here but I demand respect in this classroom!" Eyes were glued to Peter like he was some exotic animal. The teen smirked under his hood.

"Well? What is your name?!" Exclaimed the frazzled teacher. (It was an exciting and stressful day of course) In a flourish the hood came off and Peter stared directly into the man's eyes.

"I'm ever so sorry _Sir_ , but it appears that you already know my name. I'm going to sit down if you don't mind."

Having been met with nothing but shocked silence, Peter took that as a sign to continue to his seat. As soon as he grabbed his chair, a body crashed into his own. A muttered 'hi' was spoken from MJ before Ned got up to join in the hug. They squeezed him tightly before dropping their arms and MJ addressed the class. "If you don't mind, I think we should all begin to board the bus. It pulled up 3 minutes ago while you were all gawking. I don't want to be late for some light protesting about gay rights when we arrive."

That spurred people to get up and head out of the classroom door. No one bothered the 3 teens as they boarded the bus. At least, not until the large metal box had started moving. That's when Flash started shouting.

{--~--}

"Yo Penis! Do you have an idea about where we're going? I bet it's somewhere everyone will notice my talents and I'll get a REAL internship! Don't think I've forgotten about the lies you told everyone when you were last here!" Flash's taunts were getting on Peter's nerves. Most likely because the only 2 people who actually liked him were Ned and MJ. Said people were sitting either side of him were chatting and laughing (well in MJ's case, tiny smirks) and we're having a good time. Spit balls were being thrown, but the trio didn't care.

Flash didn't like that. Not one bit.

"PENIS!!! I'M TALKING TO YOU, FUCKTARD!!! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!!!" Flash got up and was about to grab the back of Peter's jacket. Suddenly MJ spun around, gave him a glare that could kill a herd of elephants, and slapped the bully on the cheek, leaving a handprint. The whole bus fell silent.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Eugene_. Did you want to join in on the fun we're having over here? Everyone knows that your so called _friends_ don't give 3 shits about you or your wellbeing. Just whether they get paid for being fake. _Sit. The fuck. Down._"

A chorus of ohhhhh!'s and Damn's came from the spectators on the crowded bus. Flash's face burst into a brilliant red as he embarrassedly returned to his seat at the back of the classic yellow bus. Mrs Warren and Mr Harrington were shook, just watching intently. No one could make Flash back down from tormenting Penis Parker. Apart from the infamous MJ. Ms Valentina sneered from the front of the vehicle. Her eyes met Peter's and shot him a smug grin. Dread wove inbetween Peter and Ned when the shorter boy caught the sinister smile. Ms Valentina held a large grudge for the arachnid, for a reason neither of boys could fathom.

"Thanks MJ." whispered Peter to her as she triumphantly plopped back into her worn seat. She gave him a small smile.

"No problem Loser. Don't get into anymore trouble without me okay? I wanna see your face clearer for my Crisis Book."

Peter and Ned chuckled. "Okay" "Definitely"

Suddenly, Peter's spidey senses went off hard causing him to wince. Ned looked at him, silently asking if he was okay. Peter just gave his best friend a smile. It probably came off as a grimace but never mind. The feeling of something, slowly ebbed down to a dull ache, not going away, but telling the young arachnid that whatever it is, was still there.

"Dude, you okay?" Ned asked worriedly. Peter was going to reply verbally, but his enhanced senses decided for him, sending out a pulse of pain that nearly made him cry out. His eyes darted around to try and find what was making him instincts go haywire. When nothing looked to be out of order, Peter felt Ned's hand on his knee. MJ was watching them over the top of her book intently. Being in too much pain, Peter tapped out something for them:

... .--. .. -.. . .-.

Ned immediately tapped out:

... . -. ... . ... ..--..

Pain steadily climbing, Peter quickly tapped out a 'Yes'. Ned started to rummage through his bag looking for some special tablets. Him and Ned had designed the S.O Tablet for when Peter's senses got to be too much for him to handle, and he went into a Sensory Overload. They dulled his senses to a level that was bearable, and Peter couldn't thank his friend enough for the relief. MJ then tapped out on the side of her book:

-.-- -- ..- / -- -.- .- -.-- ..--..

He just nodded as 3 tablets were swallowed and sound cancelling headphones were stuck on his head. Sleep claimed him and he slept for the rest of the journey. However, he also missed the announcement of where they were going. Never mind, it couldn't be that important.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Now

Chapter 3

BEEP! BEEP! BE-BOOM!!!

"DUMMY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING THE THERMAL REGULATION COMBUSTION MEGATONIC?!"

"Beep beep be-beep..."

"That's-NO! I said, DO. NOT. TOUCH. Go sit in your corner and think about what you've done. Go on."

Dummy trundled over to his charging port in a corner of the lab and gave one last feeble bleep before shutting down. Tony sighed in frustration. He ran his chiselled hands down his face muttering curses while looking longingly at the ruined masterpiece. Him and Pete were working really hard on making something for his science fair. (Granted, his science fair wasn't for another 2 months, but they wanted to get multiple items made, so they needed a lot of time) Sighing again the mechanic turned back to the Ariel Red Hunter motorbike he was working on.

"Sir, I would like to inform you that a tour group from Midtown High School will be arriving in the next 24 minutes. Peter appears to be on this list. Should I contact 'The Guys'?"

The billionaire stopped what he was doing, eyes going wide. He spun around so fast on his chair that he nearly fell off. Peter was on a school trip? To the tower? And didn't tell him? Anyone? At ALL?! A sly smirk graced his features after his moment of shock.

Rubbing his oily hands on a rag from a nearby table, Tony called out to F.R.I.D.A.Y. "Sure Fri. Get them all in the common room ASAP." He then stalked out of the lab. Today was going to be great.

For them of course.

For a certain resident spider, not so much.

{--~--}

Pulling up to the tower, Peter's whole class looked up in awe. Being over 100 floors tall, Stark, or Avengers tower as its now called, was a magnificent sight to behold. 2-way elongated glass windows stretched across the entire building, providing the perfect view of all the much smaller buildings next to it. The silver spire producing from the roof made the brilliant piece of architecture stand higher than it did at first glance. Faces were smooshed against the bus' grimy glass.

After the awe subsided, students started to talk. And not in a nice way.

Because of Flash, everyone (Apart from Ned and MJ of course) didn't believe Peter had an internship at Stark Industries. Everyone bullies him verbally, but Flash and his lackeys were the ones to physically hurt the secret hero. They hadn't done it in nearly 2 years but Peter really didn't want the beatings to start up again. They had made his life a living hell until he met the devil himself in that horrid place. What with all the hero-ing he used to do, Peter never got a break. He was either getting shot at, stabbed, punched, kicked or having another harmful bodily method being inflicted upon him by the bullies and his keepers.

Anyway, being still asleep, Peter didn't notice that everyone was whispering about how he was going to be exposed for his lies. Ned tried to back Peter up, but there were too many students who hated the trio for their smarts, and were shouting at them. Mrs Warren and Mr Harrington were handling the paper worksheets and paying no attention. Ms Valentina was praising Flash for an especially hurtful comment when the bus driver screamed at everyone to get off the bus.

"Peter? Pete you've got to get up man." Ned whispered to his friend, not wanting to hurt his sensitive ears. The boy in question only sighed in response while everyone else shoved to get of the vehicle first. Of course, Flash was at the front, having barged his way through the the sea of hormonal teenagers. Ned only sighed as one of the bully's minions shoved him into a sleeping Peter on their way out. MJ gave them a death glare that could melt the polar ice caps when they dared to laugh. Peter just sniffed in his sleep and snuggled closer into himself when Ned tried again to wake him.

"Peter wake up! Everyone's already off the bus! We'll be left behind if you don't get up now!" Watching her friend's futile attempts to wake the hero, MJ decided to put the responsibility into her own, very capable hands. Clearing her throat, she reached into the slumbering boy's back pocket, Ned watching her every move. Retrieving Peter's phone she wormed he way through his contacts. Having found whatever she was searching for, she slyly clicked on a 'special someone's' number. Ned just smiled. This'll get Peter up for sure. Not even a full ring was heard when a gruffly sounding voice squealed at a high pitch.

"BABY BOYYYYYYYY!!!!! I MISS YOUUUUU!!!!!"

Peter's eyes snapped open. Jumping up, he scrambled to get his phone back but MJ wouldn't let him get anywhere near it. Ned was being no help, trying to hold in his laughter at the scene. MJ just gave the spider a smug smirk.

"When are you getting home?" Came from the phone.

"The apartment doesn't feel the same without your spidery touches! The boxes agreed yesterday, which is an apocalypse in itself, and they wanted you to know that your beautiful bubble butt is next to none in it's fantabulousnessnessness!"

"Wade!" Shouted Peter. MJ gave him a look at ruining her fun, as she reluctantly gave back the phone to the squirming teenager who was making grabby hands at the block of technology.

"Yes Petey?" Came Wade's charming voice. Peter visibility sighed as the sound filtered into his ears. Ned hit him playfully on the arm, looking at him knowingly. Peter just rolled his eyes and got back to listening to is boyfriend's shenanigans.

"Hey babe? I've got to go. I'm on a field trip and I don't want to be late getting off the bus. I'll be home later today, before patrol. You can join if you'll like."

Not even 2 seconds went by when a very girly, totally not a mans squeal burst forth from the StarkPhone. Peter in turn giggled happily when the mercenary announced over and over again that he'd love to join him for patrol. The 2 lovebirds said their goodbyes (With kisses from Wade's side).

When Peter got off the phone, the trio gabbed their stuff from under their seats just as Mr Harrington stepped onto the bus calling for them.

"What took you so long?" Mr Harrington questioned, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Everyone's waiting."

Mumbles of 'sorry's and 'It won't happen again's were heard from the 3 as they stepped out onto the busy New York pavement. The gutters and curbs (Still British) were littered with rubbish, but the classes of Midtown High didn't care.

The teachers all but shoved the gaping teens into the tower's reception and to the desk. Handing the register over to one of the trained bubbly assistants, they were asked to wait to the right of the desk, where some plush sofas resided.

They didn't have to wait long, as a young collage student come bounding up to them with a smile on his face. Peter recognised him almost instantly. This guy was a lower level intern that Peter just so happened to mentor/hang around with when he's not with Mr Stark or the others after an attack. He was great to hang around with as he was 22 and only 5 years older then Peter. Him and Andrew would geek out and the other interns and even some of the scientists would join in. Andrew knew about his mentor being gay and respected him when Peter told him he was going to move in with his boyfriend. They are great friends and Peter knew, just knew that he would jump at the chance to embarrass his boss. Peter sighed. Well, He is 4 years older that Peter today. At that realisation, Peter's mood fell. The 22 year old then started to greet the classes.

"Hiya guys! The name's Andrew and I'll be your tour guide today!" The man said with enthusiasm. Andrew didn't need to use any fake excitement while giving a tour as it was one of his favourite things to do. That and embarrassing his mentor. Speaking of mentor, Andrew's curious eyes caught his boss/hang around buddy at the back of the large group, with Flash taunting him about his quote-unquote 'miserable' life. His already excited grin widened comically when their gaze met, and Peter smiled warmly at him, ignoring Flash's terrible jabs about his choice of clothing, and gave his protégé a firm but small nod.

Andrew knew about the bullying and they had a plan for today. Flash was so gonna get what he deserved when Peter revealed that his 'Lie' wasn't a lie after all. They both rubbed their hands evilly. Granted, Peter was much less enthusiastic about the whole thing, but was that going to stop his friend?

God, Andrew loved his job.


End file.
